Sour Teasers
by Shayegrizz
Summary: Alex comes home after being away for two weeks. Rated M for SMUT
1. Chapter 1

_**So here's another new story, hope you guys like it. Sorry I've been so neglectful in updates recently, I promise to start updating more frequently. Not sure if I want to add more to this story, leave a review and let me know what you lovely readers think ;)**_

_**X0 Shay**_

Alex pushed Piper down onto the mattress and held her still, staring down at the blonde intensely before pushing her lips to hers gently. Piper's hands linked around the back of Alex's neck, and she pushed herself closer to the brunette.

Alex pulled her arms away from her, and moved her lips to Piper's neck, planting kisses along her jawline. Alex inhaled deeply and groaned, smelling every scent coming off Piper. She smelt like vanilla, a hint of sour candy mixed in with the vanilla.

"Pipes, what… what perfume are you using?" Alex asked, pulling her face away from the crook of the blondes neck.

"I-I'm not wearing any perfume, Al," Piper stuttered, eyes fluttering open to meet green irises. Piper's eyes narrowed as she watched the brunette study her expression, and tried to pull her back into a heated kiss.

"Baby, please, it's been forever! Please just fuck me already!" Piper exclaimed, waiting patiently.

Alex stared at the blonde for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and placing her head back to the crook of Piper's neck. The smell intensified the minute she placed her lips on the blondes neck, and she whipped her head back up.

"Piper, _what_ is that _smell_?" Alex aggressively asked, "It smells like you bathed in sour candy…"

Piper bit her lip sheepishly, the brunette cocked a brow in response, but patiently waited for the blondes explanation.

"Well… you see… I know we made an agreement to cut out sugar from our diet," Piper began, and Alex's eyes widened, as she pushed herself off the blonde and mindlessly foraged through the room in hectic search.

"You were gone for two weeks, and I was absolutely miserable!" Piper exclaimed as she sat up and watched Alex, who was searching through the bedside table, "I needed comfort food, and I was craving it so bad, Al!"

Alex looked under the bed, and gasped at what she found.

"Pipes…." Alex groaned, pulling the remainder of a tub of sour candies out from under the bed, and glanced at Piper for a long ten seconds before continuing, "A baggie of candy, hell even something other than candy, I would understand!"

Alex started to laugh, and Pipers cheeks burned, "I sure hope you got a stomach ache from this Pipes, it would serve you right! You ate three quarters of a two pound tub of candy!"

Alex opened the tub and the wafting smell of candy hit her nostrils. She grabbed a sour worm from the container and placed it in her mouth slowly, watching Piper the entire time. Piper started to feel nervous under her girlfriends piercing stare, and she fidgeted with a lock of blonde hair. Alex smirked as she watched Piper's actions, and knelt down in front of the blonde, placing her hands on the small of her back.

"Pipes," Alex demanded, and Piper slowly looked Alex in the eyes, "You're gunna get diabetes…"

Alex couldn't hold a straight face and cracked up in laughter, as Pipers eyes fell to her lap, but a cheeky smile slowly spread across her face.

"You're not mad?"

Alex stopped laughing, the smile still on her face, "No Pipes, I'm not mad; you can eat whatever the hell you want. I just thought we should cut down on the sugar in our diet. However, _clearly _you don't feel the same way! You porked out!"

Alex's laughter caused Piper to punch her shoulder lightly, and Alex pulled her in to kiss the side of her cheek, "Oh Piper Chapman, you are absolutely a little devil, _and _hiding it on me? You should know better that you can't keep secrets from me. You're a terrible liar, anyway!"

Piper hummed as Alex's soft lips travelled down her neck, to her collarbone, and Alex bit there lightly before pulling away.

"Well, to make this only fair, the rest of that candy is _mine_," Alex explained, climbing into her lap, and Piper placed her hands against her girlfriends ass cheeks to hold her up.

"And what if I just took them from you? Hmm?" Piper asked, playfully, and without warning Alex pulled Piper's left hand to her mouth and sucked two fingers in, causing Piper's breath to hitch. Alex's tongue slowly swiped over Piper's digits, and she lost track of what she was saying.

"You won't have time to steal them away, once I'm done with you," Alex whispered, withdrawing her mouth from Piper's slender fingers.

"Wha-" Piper started, but was cut off by Alex pushing her down onto the mattress and leaned over the blonde, grinding herself into Piper. Piper bit her lower lip while her eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of Alex's body pressing into hers, desperate for friction.

Piper's fingers hooked in between Alex's hips and the band of her black yoga pants, but Alex's body pinned her so that she couldn't remove the article of clothing from her lower body. Alex slowly kissed her way down the blonde's neck, causing her body to shake beneath the brunette. She hummed as Piper reached around and squeezed her ass roughly, and the brunette smirked feeling the blondes anticipation growing.

Pressing her lips to Alex's, Piper whimpered when the brunette's fingers lightly pinched at her nipples, and she tried to push her hips into Alex. Alex's right hand moved from her nipple and she scraped her nails down the blonde's stomach lightly before dipping her hand into Piper's panties. Alex growled, feeling her own anticipation building up in the pit of her stomach, her arousal shooting straight to her center.

Her fingers slid lightly against her folds, and Piper cried out when the tips of Alex's fingers danced along her clit. The brunette pushed her lips to Piper's neck and bit down at first, gentle, but as Piper's body shook to Alex's touches, she clamped her teeth down harder, and Piper cried out loudly, placing her arms around Alex's neck.

"_Ohh, Alex…_" She whispered out, as the pace of Alex's fingers quickened, the pressure upon the blonde's clit intensified and Alex growled again, trying to push away the need to devour the gasping blonde beneath her. It had been two weeks, and she was going to make this last as long as possible.

Pulling herself away from the blonde, she climbed off her and hooked her fingers into the edge of Pipers panties, and Piper lifted her hips to help the brunette discard the flimsy material from her body. Alex pulled them down and over her feet, throwing them to the side of the bed as she knelt on the floor beside the edge of the bed. Her eyes met Piper's and a smirk spread across her face as she pulled the blondes hips closer to her.

Pushing her face to Piper's thighs, she nipped at them lightly, causing the blonde to jolt forward with each tiny bite.

"God, Pipes," Alex mumbled, "This last two weeks, I dreamt about eating you up every night. Do you want my mouth on you?"

Piper groaned, knowing what Alex was doing now, she rung her fingers into the raven black hair and attempted to push her face into her pussy.

"Piper, you know that's know that's only gunna make it worse," Alex explained, a brow cocked as she glanced into her blue eyes, and Piper's eyes narrowed again. Piper knew that if she tried to dominate while Alex had the reigns, Alex would make sure to go as slow as possible as a sense of payback. Piper's brows furrowed into a slight annoyed glare and whimpered pathetically at the brunette before letting go of her.

Alex continued to place nips over her thighs, this time edging closer and closer to Piper's soaking cunt, and Piper arched her back in response, absentmindedly trying to get Alex's mouth closer to her clit.

Alex hummed as her eyes swept over the blonde's figure, "Do you think you deserve more, Pipes?"

Piper shivered at Alex's low, slow soothing voice, her voice dripped with pure sex, Piper had to really resist the urge to pull her into a kiss, and Alex spoke up again.

"Piper, I need you talk to me," Alex replied, "Do you think you've earned what I'm about to give you, Pipes?"

"Yes!" Piper blurted out eyes shut tight, as Alex pressed the tip of her index finger against her clit, and Alex inhaled a long breath as she watched the blonde slowly turn into a mess before her. Alex lifted herself to place her mouth over one of the blonde's nipples, causing her to cry out loudly. Piper's legs shook but she resisted the urge to move against the brunettes digit.

"Al…"

"I know, Pipes. Good job, you can move against me now," Alex instructed, and Piper instantly moved her hips once she was given permission. Alex's smile widened as the blonde was practically crying now, before she set herself between the blondes legs again, draped her legs over her shoulder and inhaled the scent of the blonde.

Pressing her tongue against the Piper's core, Piper quickly grasped onto the bedding around her, as Alex's tongue lapped up her juices.

"Oh god Al, don't stop," Piper pleaded, breathlessly, and Alex pressed the tip of her tongue into her clit, causing Piper's legs to tense up and instinctively wrap around her head, to which Alex had to pry her legs apart.

Piper was gasping for air and Alex pushed two fingers into her opening without warning.

"Ah! Al- Alex, oh god… I'm getting cl-" Piper whined, letting go of the bedding and wrapping her fingers into Alex's hair to hold her in place.

Alex groaned as Piper's fingers cinched her hair tightly so she couldn't move away abruptly, the vibration against Piper's clit made her jump and Alex slowly curled her fingers up with every thrust.

Piper frantically cried out with each thrust intensifying, Alex's digits reaching her g-spot with every other thrust, and she pushed her fingers in as deep as she could. She felt Piper's muscles tighten around her fingers, and Piper was crying out loudly, bucking her hips against the brunettes face.

Alex sped up her motions with her tongue as she felt Piper's impending orgasm building, and all it took was two extra thrusts and Piper was falling off the edge, screaming Alex's name, pulling her by her hair as close as she could without breaking the contact of Alex's tongue on her own clit.

Both women gasped desperately for air, Alex felt Piper's shudders subside before she pulled her digits out of the blonde, Piper still trying to recoup from her mind blowing orgasm. Alex shoved her soaking digits into the blondes mouth.

"_Mmm…_" Piper groaned, as she greedily sucked Alex's fingers clean, and Alex felt a shiver run up her spine as Piper's eyes opened and stared into hers, a devilish smirk reaching the corners of Piper's lips. Piper grabbed the back of Alex's neck, forcing her lips upon the brunettes roughly, before pulling away, and Alex groaned as Piper bit her lower lip in the process.

Piper sleepily watched Alex without words, and Alex motioned for her to scoot up to place her head on the pillows. Piper pulled her into the bed with her hand, and Alex wrapped her arms around the her.

"_I love you, Piper…_" Alex whispered.

"_I love you too, Alex_," Piper responded, sleepily.

Piper fell asleep within minutes, and Alex laid in bed, unable to drop into sleep. She watched the blonde's breath rise and fall, as she slept peacefully wrapped in her lovers arms. Alex smiled down, watching her beautiful smile spread slowly across her face, and as the peaceful scene in front of her slowly caused sleep to fall over her, she wondered what the blonde was dreaming about before sleep caught up to her as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay heres chapter 2. Enjoy! Xoxox ;)**_

_**Shay**_

Alex was woken abruptly by something falling to the floor only a few feet away from her and she blindly reached out in search for her glasses to investigate the noise. Once she found her glasses, she quickly propped them onto her face and blinked widely as her vision adjusted.

As she glanced to her left, she caught Piper standing over the bedside table holding something in her hands. As her eyesight caught up with her, she noticed a familiar empty plastic tub sitting on Piper's side of the bed.

Alex groaned out loudly, knowing the blondes reaction to sugar, and as she glanced to her side of the bed on the right she groaned again.

"Really Piper? It's three in the fucking morning!" Alex glared in her direction but Piper wasn't even turned in her direction, let alone listening to her complaints.

Piper raced to the bathroom, and Alex heard her stumbling around loudly, gathering things before she rejoined the brunette in the bedroom. Alex sucked her lower lip between her teeth as she watched the blonde climb back onto her own side of the bed.

"Seriously…" Alex sighed, disbelieving the current situation, "You shouldn't _ever _try coke if this is what fucking candy does to you."

Piper giggled out, as she sheepishly inched her way closer to the brunette.

"No, don't you fucking do that, Piper!" Alex exclaimed, recognizing the expression Piper wore on her face, but was too late as the blonde climbed on top of Alex.

"Well think of it this way…" Piper explained, her tone excited and hyper, "There's no more candy in the house now. You won't have to put up with this for long!"

Alex scoffed before responding, rolling her eyes, "Your character when you're hopped up on sugar isn't the issue here, Pipes. You hopped up on sugar at…" Alex glanced at the clock again before turning back, "three fourteen am after sleeping for only four hours, is the issue!"

Piper pressed her lips to the center of Alex's chest, and Alex breathed in sharply. She cocked a brow as she watched Piper move her lips to her right nipple, "Well, if this is why you woke me up, I'll restrain from complaining so much." Alex mumbled, voice lowering and the annoyed tone disappeared instantly as Piper bit down gently on her nipple.

Alex bucked her hips, placing her hands on top of the blondes thighs and squeezed urgently, the blonde moaning quietly to the sensations of her nails digging into her legs.

Piper bolted upright and dug under her pillow, which sat beside the one Alex's head was on, and pulled out an object.

"Oh," Alex exclaimed as her eyes darted to the object in Piper's hand, "Feed you sugar and I get a plastic dick?"

"Seems like a fair trade, hey?" Piper asked, biting her lower lip.

Alex smirked at her, before pulling the blonde in for a kiss, and Piper groaned as Alex's hands roamed over her body. Alex attempted to push Piper down lower but Piper forcefully grabbed Alex's wrists with her hands.

"If _I'm _not allowed to speed things up when you're in charge, then _you_ can'teither!" Piper explained, pushing her arms against the mattress, scolding the brunette slightly.

"Can't blame me for trying…" Alex grumbled, grumpily but a smile stayed on her face.

Piper ignored her response, and slowly moved her lips down to Alex's belly button and placed her nails along the brunettes sides, scraping down. Alex gasped, and her head tilted back against the pillow as she swallowed hard, patiently waiting for the blonde's mouth to connect to where she desperately needed her.

"Pipes… _Oh, Pipes_," Alex whispered through a slight whimper, and she moved her hips in a grinding motion.

"Get between my legs! Please!" Alex commanded, trying to sound authoritive but failed miserably as her voice shook while she spoke.

"Mmm, try again babe…" Piper whispered, a cocky smile spread across her face.

"For fuck…" Alex growled, "Piper, just fucking do it, alright?"

"Oh Al, you know you cursing me out isn't gunna get you what you want, don't you?" Piper asked, placing her mouth close to her clit.

Alex groaned, feeling the blondes breath on her center, and she gripped at the sheet under her body, the anticipation driving her crazy, and she shut her eyes as she whimpered, knowing the blonde would be wearing a gloating expression at the scene of her losing it so quickly.

"I haven't even touched you yet, and you sound like your already close…" Piper mumbled, watching the brunette move beneath her, agonizingly, ever so patiently waiting for Piper to carry on.

"Piper, if you don't fucking hurry up- OH GOD!" Alex started but was interrupted as Piper's tongue forcefully pressed into her opening, and Alex's hands shot to her grasp at her blonde hair.

"Oh fuck!" Alex shouted, as Piper thrust her tongue inside and out of her, at a decent speed and Alex gasped for air feeling the tension of muscles building from her stomach, travelling down farther.

She knew she was close so she yanked at Piper's hair to get her attention. Piper glanced up at Alex, and withdrew her tongue to place it over her clit, causing the brunettes hips to buck and all thought process left her for a few seconds.

"I-I'm close, Piper," she tried to explain.

"I know, babe."

Alex lifted her head slightly to look at the blonde, "If you're gunna use _that.._" she pointed at the toy and continued, "you should probably get started before I c-"

"Baby, I'm gunna make you cum more than once," Piper mumbled against her clit, and Alex moaned loudly. She was growing frustrated from holding herself back, and also because she wanted to go back to bed, and Piper's plans denied her that option.

The speed of Piper's tongue intensified and she quickly forgot about sleep as her body slowly lost control. Grinding her hips against Piper, she screamed shouted out as her pussy clamped around Pipers tongue.

After Alex caught her breath Piper lifted her head from between the brunettes legs and looked at her skeptically.

"What?" Alex asked, feeling all of a sudden self-conscious.

"That was pathetic…"

Alex's brows furrowed together and she glared at the blonde, "_Excuse me_?"

"Precisely. You should be apologizing! Those noises were _nothing_ compared to what I _know _you can do, Al…"

Alex's eyes widened, and she chuckled at the response.

"You're busting my balls because I wasn't _loud enough_ for your liking, Piper? Seriously?"

Piper sighed, and Alex pushed herself onto her elbows to look at Piper without straining her neck. Before Piper could respond, Alex quickly spoke again.

"How about, instead of mocking me for my lack of noise, why don't you _make me_ louder?" Alex asked, cockily raising a brow, "Maybe _you're _the one falling down on the job here."

Piper grinned at her devilishly, "Oh we're just getting started here, baby. I'll have you screaming my name by the time we're done."

Piper got off the bed and grabbed the harness, stepping through the loops and tightened the strap. She proceeded to place the cup at the end of the dildo through the ring that sat snug against her pelvic bone before turning back to face the bed.

Climbing back onto the bed, she laid down on her back on her side of the bed and turned to look at Alex, to which Alex cocked her brows upwards, waiting. There was a moment of silence and Alex stifled a giggle as they both watched eachother awkwardly.

"Well, if you think you can get yourself off better than I can," Piper explained in barely a whisper as she waved her hand at the dildo pointing straight up at the ceiling, "be my guest."

Alex huffed at her, "Pipes, come on. Don't be like that. You know that's not what I meant…"

The left side of Piper's lip curled into a smirk and she watched Alex silently. Alex felt awkward, and because she felt awkward that made her feel angry. Nobody could make her feel awkward. However, Piper seemed to managed to make her feel this way just by a simple stare.

Piper moved to position herself onto her elbows and watched the brunette for another agonizingly long ten seconds before speaking up.

"Either way, I'm not moving from this spot, so you choose," Piper whispered as she leaned in to kiss Alex's lips.

"Piper, you're not even gunna warm me up?" Alex asked, glancing at the plastic penis.

Piper moved her hand to Alex's center and ran her fingers through her extremely wet folds, causing Alex to sharply take in a breath, being caught off guard.

Piper brought her fingers back out and inspected them, "I think you're warmed up enough already, babe," she muttered as she placed her fingers into her mouth and licked them clean.

Alex sat still as her jaw dropped and skeptically looked at Piper, before she moved herself to a sitting position and proceeded to grudgingly climb onto the blonde.

The dildo pressed against her ass crack, and she could feel her cheeks starting to burn, "If it makes you feel better, fine."

Piper giggled, "I want you to feel… everything," she explained as she placed the tip of the dildo at the brunettes opening.

Alex's legs started to shake from the strain of her hips being spread in an awkward position, and Piper watched her with her brows raised.

"Piper, don't-" Alex began to say but was interrupted when the blonde tilted her hips upward, causing the tip to enter her.

Alex cried out and her hips gave out a little under her, causing her to fall onto the dildo furthermore.

"FUCK! PIPER!" she screamed, glaring at her girlfriend as she steadied her quickly weakening legs, and Piper giggled at her, "I wasn't ready-"

Piper grabbed her hips and pushed her the rest of the way down onto the dildo, and Alex moaned out as her body shook. She tried to hold herself up but failed and fell forward. Grabbing onto Pipers chin, she pulled the blonde into a kiss and groaned into it as Pipers teeth grazed her bottom lip.

Alex's breath quickened as Piper pulled and pushed her on the dildo, and the pain resided in seconds, as the dildo started to reach further inside her. The blonde started to pick up the pace and let go of the brunettes hips.

"T-touch me, Piper!" Alex stuttered, crying out in pleasure, "Please!"

Piper smirked at the brunette. At any other time, Piper wouldn't have been able to resist Alex's current command, but she mockingly smiled at the brunette before placing her hand on the back of her neck and pulled her down. Alex cried out as the dildo dug deeply into her core.

"_Touch yourself, bitch_," Piper whispered into her ear, and Alex groaned. She did not skip a beat as she sat up and placed the tip of her middle finger over her clit and stroked slowly across it a few times.

"Oh fuck, Piper!" Alex squeaked, biting her lip. She was past caring about her pride as Piper sped up the pace of the dildo.

Piper watched the brunettes body quake on top of her and the sight of her touching herself while riding her caused her breath to hitch, her heart started hammering against her ribs as she watched her normally-stoic girlfriend slowly fade to a sweaty beautiful mess in front of her.

"Piper! Oh, I'm gunna cum!" Alex whimpered, feeling her body burning up, opening her eyes to look Piper in the eyes.

Piper sat up and drove her girlfriend onto her hips roughly, "Cum for me, Alex!"

Alex screamed out once, and Piper pressed her lips to the brunettes neck, opening her mouth to pinch her skin between her teeth.

"OH PIPER! OH FUCK! PIIIPER!" Alex screamed as her orgasm hit her full force. "Oh Piper! Piper!" her voice mellowed as her body ceased slowly stopped trembling.

Piper slowed down to a halt and let the brunette come to, Alex opened her eyes and looked into her girlfriends blue eyes, before slowly kissing her, sweetly. Her tongue lazily grazed her lip a few times and a shiver ran up Piper's spine, as she curled her fingers into Alex's long black hair.

"I.. love you… Alex," Piper mumbled past their kiss, and Alex smiled into the kiss as a response.

"Mm," Alex grunted, before pulling away, "Don't do that to me again… I like it when you take charge-"

"Ha!" Piper excitedly exclaimed, "Finally got you to admit it!"

Alex scoffed, "No seriously Piper. I like when _you _make me feel what I feel when we fuck."

"Oh your so romantic Alex. That was like a poem," Piper muttered as she placed kisses on her girlfriends cheek.

"Quit being an asshole, Piper!" Alex exclaimed, "Okay, so it's less intimate than I'd like when you make me get myself off on you. Better?"

"I'll accept that," Piper giggled, and Alex smiled as she pushed her lips onto Piper's forcefully.

"Bed time?" Piper asked, yawning and glancing at the clock which read five in the morning.

"Fuck no!" Alex exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3 How

_**Okay so here's a chapter that sort of took a crazy turn. You readers are probably starting to really hate me because these two are ALWAYS up and down, but I made sure to try and not piss you guys off too much with it. Enjoy**_

_**X0 Shay**_

Alex pulled the blonde onto her so she was straddling the brunettes hips, the moisture from Piper's center made contact, and she groaned quietly before pulling the blonde into a kiss with the back of her neck.

Piper whimpered when Alex's teeth clamped down roughly onto her bottom lip, before her tongue explored further into her mouth. The blonde ground herself into Alex, and Alex loosened her grip on Piper. Piper pulled away from the kiss to stare down at the brunette with lust in her eyes, mouth half opened.

"Alex…" Piper whispered out, watching the brunette with a different expression, a more serious tone, "I have to tell you something."

Alex raised her brows slightly, a grin slowly spread across her face, "Pipes, I'm sure it can wait, can't it?"

Piper sat up straighter, and shook her head lightly in response, and Alex sighed out feeling slightly impatient but didn't say a thing.

"I…" Piper paused, and Alex could see the blondes eyes tearing up, as she struggled to pull through the rest of the sentence and closed her mouth.

"I… I fucked up," Piper whispered, holding the brunettes gaze, and Alex placed her hands on the tops of her thighs and stroked up and down.

"Well what ever it is you can tell me, ba-"

"_I cheated on you, while you were gone…_" Piper whispered.

Alex pulled her hands away and held them in the air unsure of where to put them. She took in air, but felt as if she couldn't release it. In one swift movement she placed her arms around her exposed breasts to hide them away from the blonde, as if the motion would stop the current heart break she was feeling.

"What? W-who is he?" Alex muttered, unable to think clearly.

Tears were rolling down Pipers cheeks and landed on Alex's toned stomach, but Alex felt herself becoming numb to everything around her.

"Get the FUCK off me!" Alex finally found her voice and bellowed out in attempts to scare the blonde, but Piper stayed motionless in the position on top of Alex. She winced to hearing Alex's voice so loud and deep at the same time, what made the tears fall more was the hint of hurt behind the words.

"I… I can't… the nerve!" Alex spoke lightly, her voice shook, "I wasn't asking you to get off of me Piper, I was TELLING you to."

"You dare tell me this, after I spent almost an entire night fucking you?" Alex explained, glaring at the blonde, who still did not move.

"I know I was in the wrong! I know I fucked up!" Piper whimpered, and Alex continued to glare at the blonde for a second.

"I don't want to hear your fucking excuses! I only ask of you to stay loyal to ME if we are in a fucking relationship, but _obviously _you can't keep your fucking shut when a somewhat decent man-"

"It was a woman, Alex! I didn't mean to! I swear to god I didn't intentionally do this!" Piper screamed above Alex's ever increasing tone.

"Enough of this, get the fuck off me right now, Piper, or so help me I will smack you until you _do _get off me!"

Piper dug her hips down onto Alex, stubbornly, and Alex huffed. Sitting up, Alex brought her arms away from her chest to roughly push the blonde off of her, and Piper fell into the space between Alex's legs.

"We _are_ talking about this Alex!" Piper shouted, as she watched the brunette swing her legs over the side of the bed quickly and scramble around the room in search for her housecoat.

"We'll talk about this when I'm damn well fucking ready to, Piper," Alex muttered, pulling the robe over her shoulders, "In the meantime, I want you out of my bed. NOW! In fact I want you out of my fucking house, but I'm a little bit more sympathetic than that, so _I'll _do you the favour and leave."

"Go sleep in the fucking guest room, this room is out of bounds now, get the fuck out!" Alex explained, pulling a pile of her own clothes into a suitcase, and then grabbing a pile of Pipers.

Throwing the blondes garments out into the hall, she turned around to find Piper standing inches away from her, expectantly watching her as the tears continued to fall.

"Better grab what you need from this room, because I'm locking it before I leave," Alex whispered, unable to hide the emotions any longer and her eyes became unfocused as the tears built up, Piper reaching out to touch her but Alex swatted her hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Alex screamed as the tears fell, and she shoved the blonde forcefully. Turning on her heels, she quickly grabbed her suitcase and waltzed out of the room, pausing outside to wait for Piper.

Piper slowly gathered some of her belongings, every ten seconds glancing up to see if the brunette grew impatient and walked off, but Alex stood her ground. Her facial expression was set in a deadpan look, but the tears still rolled down her cheeks. Piper's eyes watered as she stole quick glances at Alex but Alex wasn't even looking at her. She was looking _through _her.

Walking to the door, still naked, she pulled her own robe over her shoulders and joined the brunette, only inches away, but Alex didn't seem to notice, and if she did, she didn't care. Slamming the door shut and pulling a key out from the suitcase, she placed it into the lock, and Piper closed eyes shut tightly, wincing away from the force and noise.

Alex quickly turned on her heels and walked down the hall, leaving Piper standing by the door with her belongings grasped tightly to her body. She looked around and realized her clothes were scattered all over the floor, half folded, and she scrambled to pick them up before walking down the hall. As she walked past the bathroom she stopped and stared at Alex, getting dressed. She hadn't yet managed to put her bra on, and stood by the counter with her lower body fully dressed, bare naked from the waist up.

Alex felt her eyes on her and turned and glared at the blonde before grabbing the bathroom door handle and slamming it in her face. Piper's expression fell and she couldn't stifle the few sobs that escaped from her throat, as she turned and continued down the hallway to the guest room.

She hadn't heard anything for ten whole minutes as she proceeded to settle herself into the room, feeling as if the room were some foreign country. As she laid the blanket over the top of the mattress, she hadn't heard Alex standing there watching her from the open doorway.

"_Piper…_"

. . .

Alex watched the blonde with her piercing green eyes. She was feeling so much hurt, it felt as if her chest would collapse at any single moment, and realized it wasn't her chest that hurt. It was her heart that felt as if it would fall to pieces, and the moment she whispered out Piper's name from the doorway, she shut her eyes slowly, regretting she even dared walk down the rest of the hallway to say goodbye to the blonde.

Pipers bowed head whipped up, and as Alex opened her eyes she watched Piper slowly turn around with a questioning look on her face. Bile built up in her throat and her eyebrows furrowed, forming a glare on her face that she couldn't possibly attempt to hide.

"Y-yes?" Piper asked, voice shaking as she took a step closer to the brunette, but Alex held her arm out firmly, motioning for the woman to stay where she was, and Piper halted on the spot, as still as a statue.

Alex took a moment to think of what she wanted to say, even though every thought always came to _'How could you do this to me?'_, but she held the question on her tongue and swallowed it down before grabbing a piece of paper and pen from the desk by the open doorway. Her hands shook as she jotted down some information for the blonde, and she slid into the room to hand the paper to Piper.

Piper stared at the paper in the brunettes hand and then up to Alex a few times before Alex waved the paper at her frantically in attempts to get the blonde to just accept it.

"That's… that's where I'll be staying," Alex dully responded as she quickly backed herself out of the room once again, clearing her throat before speaking again, "I don't want you coming there until I say you can, but… in case of an emergency or something. But _only _if its an emergency, Piper."

Before the blonde could respond, Alex strode down the hall quickly, ducking to scoop her suitcase up off the floor before turning to head to the front door. She grabbed onto the door handle and swung it open, and just as she was about to step outside there was a tug on her suitcase, restricting her from leaving.

Glancing behind her, she noticed Piper holding onto the second handle on the bottom of the bag and staring right at the brunette.

"_I love you, Alex…_" Piper whispered, loosening her grip on the handle, "_I'm sorry…_"

Alex's chest seized and she struggled to take in a breath, before closing her eyes and huffing. Glancing back at the blonde, she violently pulled the bag away from Piper and stepped out onto the deck.

"Fuck you, Piper…" she exclaimed, and quickly stepped in to slam the door shut behind her, and through the window she caught sight of Piper falling to her knees, every urge to re-open the door and step in and lift the blonde up screaming at her, but she turned and practically ran to her car.

Throwing the suitcase in the passenger's side, she ducked in and jammed the key into the ignition. Starting the vehicle up, she glanced at the doorway to see Piper standing watching her every movement. A sob escaped her throat and tears threatened to fall again, but she pushed down the feeling and turned the radio on to empty her thoughts. Backing up out of the driveway and onto the street, she drove onwards to the hotel.

As she pulled up to a red light, she stopped and listened to the bass of the song blasting through the speakers, drowning her thoughts, but not nearly enough to kill them. Hitting the steering wheel with the heels of her palms several times, she let a scream escape from her, but even that couldn't kill the thoughts and the pain that came with it.

. . .

It had been nearly three weeks and Piper was beginning to wonder if Alex would ever get back in contact with her. She was still in Alex's house, so she was bound to eventually, but to Piper, waiting was the worst possible punishment Alex could inflict.

She continually texted the brunette in attempts to get both of them to talk, but Alex refused to respond, and Piper became even more depressed, but as the time went on she settled down to wait as long as it took. Alex wouldn't answer any of her calls, and Piper became worried, which only made her more persistent in trying to get in contact with her, but she knew that Alex would have to come to her first. There was no way Alex would let the blonde force her way in.

It was eleven in the morning sometime as Piper lay in the bed in the guest room, with her phone in her hand, half asleep when she received a text. Thinking it was Polly she slowly gathered herself to the state of being fully awake before checking the message.

_From Alex: _**Meet me at the address I wrote down for you. At 1pm, don't be late.**

Piper smiled lightly before entering her own text and sending it off to the brunette.

_From Piper:_** I'm glad you're okay. I'll be there, promise. See you soon.**

. . .

Piper showered and ate breakfast in a hurry, feeling excited to see Alex. She knew under the circumstances, it wasn't going to be a _great _reunion, but she spent so much time laying around in bed half the time crying, and the other half moping about. She knew she fucked up, but she had hopes that there was some way that she and Alex could be whole again. She felt in her heart that it wouldn't be the end of the two, so as she pulled out of her driveway she blared the perfect song to listen to on the way there.

She wasn't usually into listening to Pink so early on in the morning but the song was perfect, and she sang to 'Just Give Me A Reason' loudly as she pulled into the parking lot of the hotel Alex was staying at.

Looking at her makeup in the mirror and dabbing slightly with a tissue at the clumps of shadow, she hurriedly gathered her things and got out of the car. Finding room 231, she paused nervously outside the door before lightly knocking on the door.

There wasn't a response at first, and Piper thought she must have not knocked loud enough, but the handle moved, slightly creaking as the door swung open.

Alex stood in front of her, and Piper couldn't resist a goofy smile to spread across her face. The corners of Alex's lips curled but she didn't smile back, and Piper realized she looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks.

Alex leaned out to poke her head out the door, glancing around them, before stepping aside to let the blonde through and closed the door behind her, locking it.

Piper walked into the room, and turned around to watch Alex slowly join her. As Alex crept closer to the blonde, Piper's heart began to race, and she desperately wanted to pull Alex into a kiss.

"Hey," Piper quietly greeted as the brunette stood inches from her, "It's great to see you, Al, I missed you so much!"

Alex's expression fell and she looked down at her feet before caving in and pulling Piper into a gentle hug, but didn't say a thing.

"Sit," Alex demanded, pulling away from the hug Piper didn't want to end, and Piper sat down on the edge of the bed, looking up at the brunette.

"So… It's been… a while, Piper," Alex explained, still standing in front of the blonde, "Can you just please…"

Alex's voice cracked and trailed off momentarily as she looked into Piper's eyes, "Can you just please explain to me what the fuck happened that night?"

Piper was taken aback by the sudden request from Alex, but the anger behind Alex's voice was no longer there, and for this Piper was thankful for.

"I was stupid, Alex," Piper began, "I fucked up, and this will _never _happen again-"

"Piper I know! Explain to me what happened, I don't care that you feel super guilty, you should feel guilty but I wanna know, _what happened_?" Alex interrupted, and her tone was impatient.

"Okay… when you were gone for work, I went out with Danielle and Kristy to a bar. A gay bar, and we were just having drinks. I must have gotten more drunk that I had anticipated because when I came to, there was a red head between…" Piper stuttered, feeling uncomfortable about how much she blacked out that night, and Alex's brows rose to this.

"She was between my legs, and I stopped her the minute I realized it wasn't you…"

Alex paced in front of her for a few moments, her eyes never left the blonde, and stopped directly in front of her. Crouching down so she was looking up at the blonde, Piper felt extremely self-conscious under her piercing gaze but didn't move away.

She reached up to slide a strand of blonde hair behind Piper's ear.

"I forgive you, Piper…" Alex confessed gently, staring into her eyes. Piper sat still staring back, dumbfounded at how simple Alex, just like that, forgave her.

"Now onto more pressing matters," Alex continued, standing up and sitting next to the blonde.

"I have a job that's in France; I'll be away for six months."

Piper turned and looked the brunette in the eyes, Alex's gaze never breaking away. Piper smiled at Alex, before pulling the brunette into a hug.

"That's great, when do we go?"

"'We' aren't going. You can't come with me, Piper," Alex muttered staring at her lap, before switching her gaze back to the blonde.

"Wait… y-you're leaving me for _six months_?" Piper asked, incredibly hurt by Alex's confession, and watched the brunettes expression change very quickly.

"I said I forgive you… That doesn't mean I'm over it though, Piper..." Alex explained, "I think we need some time away from eachother. It might do us good."

"_Might_? So you're not _sure _if this will be good for us? You're breaking up with me?" Piper asked, glancing expectantly at the brunette.

"I wouldn't say breaking up with you… I'm just going on a trip, and it's gunna be a little bit longer than normal," Alex explained, and watching the hurt in Piper's eyes she couldn't resist resting her hand on the back of Piper's neck and pulling her into a gentle kiss.

Piper broke away from the kiss, "I haven't left the house in three weeks, expecting you to come home, and talk to me Alex… I was scared if I wasn't home, that I'd miss getting to see you."

Alex kept her hand on the back of Piper's neck and stared at her in silence before responding, "I don't want anyone else, Piper. I want you."

Piper smiled at Alex, "But that doesn't stop me from my responsibilities. I leave tonight."


	4. Chapter 4 Home Invasion And Biker Dudes

_**Here ya go. Chapter 4. Enjoy. More surprises around the corner! ;) Okay side note, Home Invasion And Biker Dudes, I know, stupid name for a chapter, but I seriously can't name it anything else, the whole creation of the chapter its been named that. So that's what its called. **_

_**X0 Shay**_

_Piper watched from the side of the bed as Alex slowly walked through the hotel room gathering her belongings and throwing them into her suitcase. She pulled out a second suitcase from the closet by the door and gathered what Piper assumed was her dirty laundry and stuffed them into the large case._

_ "You could come back home and I could wash those for you before you leave…" Piper mumbled, and Alex turned to stare back at the blonde with a blank stare for ten seconds, and Piper's eyes narrowed, feeling annoyed that it seemed as if Alex forgot she was even there._

_ "No, it's okay, I don't have time, but there's a washer and dryer where I'll be staying. I can always do it after I get there," Alex explained, moving to the bathroom to gather her toiletries._

_ "I know that I fucked up, Al. I've said I'm sorry over and over again," Piper explained, as the brunette walked back into the room with a familiar make up bag in her hand, which caused a spark of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. She swallowed it down and put the jealousy aside as she slowly lost her process of thought and Alex stood up impatiently waiting for her to get to the point._

_ "B-but, I really wish you would just, for a moment, stop treating me like an outcast… like a stranger," Piper mumbled again, and the brunette turned to look at her._

_ "I don't know what you're talking about, Pipes… I just have a lot of stuff on my mind righ-"_

_ "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Alex!" Piper exclaimed._

_ "No I- you know what, I don't want to get into this with you right now, I don't fucking have time to argue with you until it's time for me to go!" Alex exclaimed, walking the short distance from the open suitcase to Piper's side, and sat down. She gently pulled Piper's hand into her lap and watched the corners of her mouth curl into a small smile as she stared down at her own hand in the brunettes._

_ "Piper…" Alex whispered, taking a moment to choose her words, "I already said I don't want anyone but you. You know this."_

_ Piper slowly nodded but didn't interrupt, "I have a lot going on right now. Including the fact is, yes I still love you, but… I need space to learn how to trust you again."_

_ Piper swallowed the lump in her throat and her heart felt as if it was breaking as she heard Alex explain this. She knew deep inside it was a fair trade, for what she did, and she had no right to feel ripped off of spending time with her girlfriend, but it didn't make it any easier to know the truth._

_ "I have to go, though," Alex explained, pausing to look Piper in the eyes. _

_ Piper didn't know what to say, as she tried hard to stop herself from crying, and a few tears strayed as she let Alex stand up beside her, "Will you call me when you get there?"_

_ Alex pulled the blonde to her feet, and pressed her lips against hers. Piper pulled the brunette in hard against her body and kissed back frantically, her tongue searching for access into Alex's mouth. Alex reluctantly let the blondes wondering tongue past her pursed lips and melted into the heated kiss, her legs growing weak. Piper wrung her fingers into the brunettes long black hair, pushing her mouth against hers, resisting Alex to pull away. _

_ Alex pulled the blondes hair back which caused a pleased gasp from her, as Piper bit her bottom lip before Alex opened her eyes and smiled at the blonde cockily. Piper smiled back, feeling for a moment that her screw up never happened but as Alex gently pushed her away, it came flooding back in seconds, and Alex walked away to grab her suitcases. _

_ As she reached for the doorknob, she glanced over her shoulder at Piper. Alex's cheeks were flushed and she looked as if she were about to break down, but she held it all in, "I'll call you later…"_

_ Like that, Alex walked towards her car, and Piper watched from the door of the hotel room, the love of her life walked away for a very, very long trip._

. . .

It had been two and a half months, and Piper was feeling extremely lonely. She picked up a job during the first month of Alex's absence. The job helped the time pass by a bit faster than before, but it still passed way too slowly for her liking.

Alex had sent the master bedroom key back to her, in the mail, and there was a short letter that came with it, but Piper still waited for her to call. She managed to get a few short texts from Alex every day, which was better than nothing but she started to feel extremely withdrawn as the time rolled by.

Polly harassed her every second or third day about going out with her to do various things, but Piper always managed to come up with an excuse to avoid any social events. She was more content with moping around with her nose buried in a book, not wanting to make the situation any worse than it had become. She felt as if she just couldn't trust herself anymore, and so she kept herself in the house when she wasn't working or grocery shopping.

Coming up on three months of Alex being away, she woke up to a loud banging against the door, and she groaned out loudly assuming it was Polly. She waited in bed for a few minutes before she heard the second assault against the door. Pulling herself out of the bed, she pushed the bedding off her body and pulled her robe over her body.

"Okay, already!" Piper yelled at the person behind the door who was knocking loudly a third time, and she unlocked the door and swung it open.

Panic rose inside her as she witnessed a dozen big burly men standing outside her house, staring at her in her house robe, and nothing else. Having the urge to slam the door closed and lock it, then hammer some boards to the door frame, the man who knocked on the door stepped in past Piper before she could act, looking around the house. Studying the contents of the house, he turned around slightly and waved the other men in.

Piper stood against the window by the door, heart racing as each man who passed through the door nodded once at her as they entered, but didn't say a thing to her.

"Take anything you want… I-I even have money if that's what you want, but please do not hurt me," Piper explained, as the first man who entered the house, walked past the other men back over to her.

He stood there with a brow cocked, a confused look on his face, and Piper pressed herself tighter to the window ready to put up a fight, but the man's expression changed to a bright smile.

"We're not here to rob you, Miss!" the man laughed out.

"You… Aren't?" Piper asked, eyeing the other men who started gathering Alex and her belongings from the living room.

"Good god, no! You're our second job today!" the man explained, pulling out a large bundle of papers from his back pocket and Piper watched the man confused.

"The house is owned by a 'Alex Vause'. Correct?" the man asked, looking up at Piper.

"Y-yes?"

"She contacted us last week, we're here to move the belongings in this house. She left us a comment down here about a second woman living in the same house…" he explained, looking back down at the stack of papers, "You're Piper? Piper Chapman?"

"Yeah…" Piper answered, and relaxed against the door, giggling slightly at herself.

"Wait! What! Where are you moving my stuff to?!" Piper asked, hurriedly following the man into the kitchen, where he set the bundle of paper down and grabbed a pen, passing it to her. She stupidly looked at the pen in her hand, before the man pointed to a spot where she had for to sign.

"I'd like to know exactly where you're moving my stuff, before I consent to anything!" She exclaimed, slamming the pen down onto the counter and placing her hands on her hips.

"You mean she didn't tell you about moving?" the man asked, and Piper tilted her head to the side.

"Seriously…" Piper huffed, still staring at the man, "Five minutes ago I thought you were here to rob me, or rape me! No offence, but obviously I had no fucking idea, now please just tell me what the fuck is going on!"

The man picked up the stack of papers and flipped through a few pages before setting it down on the counter, and pointed quietly.

Piper read the paper and laughed out hysterically, as she walked to the coffee maker and started to prepare a fresh pot up.

"Okay…" Piper mumbled to herself, "So you're moving all of our belongings to super uber suburbs?"

The man nodded slowly, and Piper laughed out again. She didn't know what to do so she walked around the corner to join the bear of a man and picked up the papers and messily jotted her signature down. She stared at the photo copy she signed and noticed Alex's familiar signature above hers.

"This is fucking unreal," Piper mumbled after looking up at the man, who shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room. Grabbing the phone from the charger, she dialed Alex's phone number, not caring about whether she was busy or what time it was in France.

It rang twice, "_Hey_!"

Piper smiled stupidly as Alex's voice rang through the receiver and the world faded for a second.

"_Pipeeer? You there?_"

"Y-yes! I'm here! I just…" Piper exclaimed, "missed the sound of your voice!"

"_I know… I have that one stupid_ _recording of you singing 'You Are My Sunshine'_," Alex laughed, and Piper couldn't help laughing back with her, "_I listen to it at least three times a day._"

"God, Alex," Piper muttered, "Why haven't you called me? I miss you so much."

"_I know babe. Things have been extremely busy on my end… Or I would have_," Alex admitted, "_So I forgot to tell you…_"

"That we're moving? Yeah about that!" Piper exclaimed, laughing a little, "I thought I was going to get murdered! Alex, there's like at least a dozen biker-gang dudes in various rooms of the house packing our stuff up!"

Alex laughed, and Piper smiled hearing her girlfriend's voice.

"I'm glad my terror is amusing to you, asshole…" Piper mumbled, adoring the deep throaty laugh she received to her comment.

"_Listen babe, I gotta go unfortunately. We got lots to talk about when I get home, and I cant talk about this stuff on the phone_," Alex explained, "_It'll all make sense soon enough, okay? Hold on for another three months, for me?_"

Piper's voice was caught in her throat as she clung onto her voice through the phone, "I'll wait for however long I have to, until your home, Al."

Alex giggled, "_That's my girl! I love you Piper."_

"_So much…_"

"I love you too baby… I miss you!" Piper exclaimed, tears were slowly sliding down her cheeks, "Stay safe for me, please?"

Piper heard voices in the background, and the line went dead before Alex could say anything else. Piper listened to the phone until the beeping started and reluctantly hung up.


	5. Chapter 5 See You On The Other Side

_**Okay, chapter 5, my lovelies. ;)**_

_**X0 Shay**_

'_See you on the other side.'_

Alex sat in the seat across from the stern man in the dim lit room, studying the contents of the briefcase in front of her. Glancing up to see that Kubra was watching her with a piercing gaze, she moved to search in her pockets. Pulling out a package of cigarettes from her pocket, she flipped the top open and grabbed one, then offered one to the man. He took a cigarette out and grabbed a zippo from the pocket on his dress shirt and lit up, then leaned across the table to which Alex lit hers.

"You sure you've told me everything I need to know about this?" she asked, after inhaling deeply and exhaling.

"Positive, Vause. If I did not think you could do this, I wouldn't be leaving you in charge," Kubra responded, flicking his cigarette ash onto the dirty floor of the warehouse they met up in, "You have always strived with this job, you have always been my absolute _best_. The last three and a half months did not go to waste."

"It's just a shame… About Fahri," Alex muttered, and Kubra shifted uncomfortably in his seat for a moment at the mention of his second hand man. For a moment, he stayed absolutely quiet, not sure what to say.

"Some kings cannot rule forever, and he knew that when he took the position years ago. Careless, he was, and now he's paying for it," Kubra mumbled, inhaling on the cigarette.

Alex whipped her head up and stared at the man, coldly, "Being six feet underground is not a consistent punishment, Kubra. Have some fucking respect for his memory, for fuck sakes!"

Kubra laughed loudly at Alex's reaction, which only caused the brunette to fume harder, "Feisty and fiery is what we need, Alex!" He laughed on, then continued, "But don't think for a minute that you can get away with talking to me like that…" He scolded, eyes turning to steel and Alex glanced back down at the briefcase.

"Fahri and I always knew you would be a huge asset to the business, and Fahri knew before the dumb shit got himself killed, that you weren't too far away from our ranks, but just because you're with the big boys now, doesn't mean you can talk back to authority."

"Yes, sir. Sorry," Alex muttered, and Kubra leaned in to place his hand over Alex's.

"I'm not gone just yet, hold off on commanding orders. I know you and Fahri were close business partners, hell even friends, if you want to go that far," Kubra explained, "but you can't let personal emotions cloud your judgement, Vause."

"He was stupid and careless and he let shit slip," Alex muttered impatiently, knowing exactly what Kubra was about to say about the man she considered a _'friend'_, "I know…"

"I leave tomorrow," Kubra explained, standing up and preparing to make his leave, "If anything comes up, you know how to reach me. Vause…"

Alex looked up at the man standing in front of her, "Don't screw this up."

With that, he walked out of the building leaving Alex sitting at the small table, still looking at the contents of what was in the briefcase. Putting her hand over the barrel of the gun, she pulled it out slowly.

Just as she sat staring at the gun in her hands, her phone started beeping, and she pulled it out of her pocket. It was a text message from Piper, and she quickly keyed in her password.

_From Piper: The house is beautiful, Alex. And BIG. Why did we move all of a sudden?_

Alex swiped her tongue against the inside of her cheek and put the gun down back in the briefcase.

To Piper: I'm glad you like it, Pipes. We'll talk about it more when I get home, just focus on settling in. Loves.

Stuffing her phone back into her pocket, she looked back down at the contents in the briefcase before placing a pile of papers over top of them and closing it. Locking the case shut, she stood up, and pulled her coat over her shoulders and grabbed the briefcase before moving to the old creeky door.

Walking out to her rental jeep, she opened the door of the drivers side, and placed the briefcase on the seat, unlocked it again and shuffled through the papers until her hand reached the gun. Pulling it out she placed it into the glove box, closed the case again and threw it on to the bench seat of the jeep in the back, and hopped into the vehicle.

_Two Weeks Later_

Alex had managed to get a lot of work done, and planned at the rate of how smoothly everything was going, to come back home early. She worked out all the kinks from the mess Fahri left them in, and for the most part her mules turf was safe again, but she was eager to get home and make sure their turf there was equally safe.

She dialed the number, and waited as it rang, and Kubra picked up on the fourth ring.

"Kubra, Vause here," Alex spoke, "Listen, we got a lot of stuff resolved here, and everything's smoothed out now."

"_And?_"

"Well, its smooth here, but home turf isn't bringing in too much profit, and I wanted to know what you think. Should I go home early?" Alex asked, waiting patiently for Kubra's opinion.

"_By just how __**much**__ profit are we losing, Vause?_" He asked.

"Well…" Alex started, and sifted through the numbers, "Over the last three to three and a half months, we've made only six hundred thousand, take away the money for manufacture and import, we only made three hundred thousand. Our highest month was five months ago where we made a full profit of…. eight hundred thousand," Alex paused as she heard Kubra's pained sigh on the other end.

"_And your number's from your current location?_"

Alex pulled a pile of papers stapled together out and glanced over them, "Let me see… so two and half weeks after Fahri died, we managed to come out with only four hundred thousand, minus payments, we only brought in around one hundred thousand here…"

She flipped through the papers again, "Since I started here, France's profit has gone from one hundred, all the way up to… nine hundred thousand," Alex explained reading over the numbers.

Kubra thought for a few moments and Alex patiently waited for his response again.

"_And you're absolutely positive the 'Wings' are not there? I can't have the mules dying the minute you leave Vause…_"

"I'm one hundred percent positive they are gone. I dealt with that…" there was a surprised pause from Kubra.

"_How?_"

Alex placed a finger on the side of her face where the newly acquired healing scar was, that reached from the top of her brow all the way down to her cheek bone.

"Let's just say, Thomas is no longer a problem for us," She muttered into the phone, and Kubra chuckled slightly.

"_If you are positive they are gone, then yes, go home and fix things. Keep up the good work, Vause._"

The line went dead, and Alex smiled to herself. There was an up to going home and fixing the shit happening there with the rivaling gang, but nothing more sweeter than having the chance to see Piper again, and her heart felt extremely light, as the excitement ran through her veins.

She gathered some of her stuff and threw them into the suitcase before climbing into the shower. After she got out of the shower and dressed into sweat pants and a t-shirt she booked her flight back home and went to sleep.

. . .

_ Alex put the jeep in reverse and backed up out of the parking lot of the abandoned building. She crept along the deserted road, eyes trailing over to the glove box absentmindedly and she noticed she had to really concentrate on the road. Sighing to herself, she pulled up to the curb and parked, but left the vehicle idling. She opened the glove box and grabbed the gun, and set it in her lap. Putting the jeep back onto the road, she continued on. _

_ She didn't know where she could find the man in charge, 'Thomas', but she did know how she was going to get to him, and so she pulled into a parking lot of a divey bar and turned off the engine and waited. _

_ She didn't have to wait long, when a recognizable man, thin and gangly man came stumbling out of the bar, and she made her move quick. Instead of slamming the jeep door closed, she exited it and left the door open, knowing she wasn't going to have to be away from it long._

_ The man stumbled to a car and stopped, fumbling around, in attempts to what Alex assumed was a search for his keys. He didn't even notice the slight shuffling under Alex's feet as she crept up behind him. _

_ She wrung her forearm around his neck, from behind and clenched tightly as he grasped at her arm to try and stop the sneak attack. Placing the barrel of the gun to his temple she grinned as he went still as a statue._

_ "So, Win… You're gunna take me to Thomas, and you're not gunna put up a fight," Alex whispered in his ear, "What I have in store for him, I can easily give to you too, so be cooperative, and I won't shoot you where you stand. Got it?"_

_ Win's body shook from fear and he quietly nodded to confirm, and Alex unhooked her arm around the mans neck. Just as she did that the man turned around on his heels and swung at her. A shooting pain over her left eye stung her vision but her reflexes kicked in and she grabbed the mans arm and twisted the knife out of his hand and threw it, pushing him around so that he was against the car. Alex smashed the butt of the gun against his head, and he yelped and slumped onto the car from the shock of it. _

_ "Want to try again, Win?" she didn't wait for his response, and pulled him off the car, towards the jeep._

_ Pushing the gun into his back he slowly walked his way over to the jeep, and Alex pushed him into the passenger's seat. Closing the door, she kept the gun pointed at the man who tried to open the door but failed._

_ "Childproof lock, dumbass. You aren't going anywhere unless __**I **__let you out," She exclaimed, seating herself into the drivers side and buckling up._

_ "So… show me where to go," Alex demanded, pointing the gun at the cowering man next to her, and he put his hands up in the air as if to surrender._

_ "Okay, okay! Just don't shoot me!" Win exclaimed, and pointed with his index finger to turn down a deserted road, and Alex could see he was sweating._

_ "Go down, here, then turn right on Georgia Street," He mumbled and Alex kept her eyes on the road but the gun kept pointed at the man. _

_ When they reached Georgia Street, he pointed at a building and Alex moved in to park the jeep on the side of the road._

_ "Thomas is located in the far room, there will probably be lots of guys in the front of the building, so its better if you go around to the other side," Win explained, watching Alex, fear written all over his face._

_ "If you're lying to me, god help you-"_

_ "I'm not lying, I swear!" Win shouted, and Alex inhaled deeply before nodding. _

_ She opened the door of the jeep and switched the child proof lock on her own door, and closed it. The man moved to her side and tried desperately to open the door, and looked at Alex. Shaking her head, she turned around and walked a fair distance from the building all the way around to the back. It was deserted, and she could see through a small opening in the buildings window, and watched the men shuffle around inside. _

_ Glancing up, she noticed a fire emergency exit ladder connecting from the third floor, down. The ladder hung about two feet from her head, and she glanced around making sure the coast was clear. Jumping up to reach for the ladder she grazed the bar with the tips of her fingers, and when her feet landed back onto the ground, she checked to see if she was heard. The men inside didn't move from their spots, and she backed up and took a run at the ladder. _

_ She succeeded this time around, and the ladder came down, a little too noisy for her liking, but she climbed quickly despite the possibility that someone was onto her tracks until, she got to the second story stair well and pressed herself against the wall. She heard the back door that was directly underneath her open, and watched a few men poke their heads out and glance around. Neither one looked up, and gave up as quickly as the noise had happened. _

_ Waiting a few moments, she looked up at the third floor escape route, and slowly started climbing the stairs to reach it. She came to a large window and slid it open as slowly as she could, until there was a space enough for her to fit through, and climbed in._

_ The room was dark and she stumbled around until she found a doorknob and opened it. Light pooled in and she quietly closed the door behind her. She pulled on some disposable gloves, and pulled the gun from the hem of her jeans out, and she crept on down the hall. _

_ She managed to creep her way to a door, which she had a hunch was Thomas's office, and opened it quietly. Someone was seated quietly at a desk with their back turned to the door, and she crept in, a death grip on the handle. Pushing herself closer to the seated figure, she lunged the last two feet away from him and pressed the gun against his head._

_ "Thomas?" She asked, voice shaking slightly from the adrenaline pumping in her veins, and the man sat still but his eyes locked onto hers._

_ "You must be the cartels new boss," He mumbled, and Alex felt lack of fear quite creepy but pressed it harder against his temple._

_ "Vause, wasn't it?" _

_ "Shut the fuck up, Thomas. You cost the cartel hundreds of thousands with the shit you've pulled, and I'm __**not **__about that at all," Alex's voice seethed, "Tonight is the night you die, and then all those little androids of yours out there are going to go running with their tails between their legs, and they're not gunna come back," Alex explained._

_ "Get the fuck up," Alex commanded and Thomas stood up quickly. She pushed the man to the door and uttered for him to open it, to which he did. When they reached the hallway, Alex grabbed on to the hair on the back of his head and yanked him so his ear was to her mouth._

_ "What you're going to do is go out into that other hall. Your going to tell them all you're laying them off, and that they have to go home now," Alex whispered, and the mans eyes trailed over her expression, the fear creeping onto his face to which he nodded. _

_ "And then you are going to turn around, slowly, and from there, you're going to walk back into your office, and I'll be behind you, so don't fuck up," she explained her further plans, and he nodded again, and walked into the hall that connected an overview of the entire layout of the house at the bottom floor._

_ "Alright gentlemen. It's been a good four months, but it's time for you all to return home, where ever that may be." Thomas announced, and Alex watched with a keen intensity._

_ "You all are laid off, go home to home base and they will have something for you there. Good day, and good luck," he said and slowly turned around to face the brunette. Walking over to her side, he stopped and waited._

_ "Go," Alex commanded, pushing the gun into his back and he walked over to the room he was previously in, and Alex closed the door behind her._

_ She pulled a sheet of paper out and pushed it infront of the man, and handed him a pen._

_ "You're going to write exactly this, "To whom it may concern, I have lived a life of regret and shame, working for this business, and I couldn't take the pain anymore. Please let my family and friends know that I am a worthless piece of murderous skin, and that I deserved this from the start. Im ending this now, so that no one else will have to pay for my sins, Thomas."" _

_ Alex watched over his shoulder as the man neatly wrote his own fake-suicide note and signed, and he looked up at her._

_ "I can give you anything you ask for," the man stuttered, his breathing ragged from the rate of his heart racing, and Alex smirked at the man, before placing a hand on his cheek comfortingly._

_ "Thomas, boy, money can't replace everything you've taken from us," she exclaimed, smacking his face a couple times, and pulled the chair out. _

_ Straddling the man's knees slightly, so that her ass was against the edge of the desk she pulled him back in slightly._

_ "Open your mouth," Alex demanded, to which the man didn't._

_ "Thomas, I'll force this gun in your mouth. Make it easier on yourself," she explained, sighing impatiently. _

_ The man opened his mouth slowly, and tears rolled down his face as he watched the brunette place the barrel of the gun into his mouth._

_ "This is going to stop, and I'm going to be the one making it stop," Alex muttered, pulling Thomas closer again, "This is for Fahri, motherfucker."_

_ BANG! _

Alex bolted straight up, sweat dripped off her forehead, and she could hear the horrifying distinct buzzing of the gun shot pulled at close range, and she cringed under the fading noise surrounding her, to realize it was her alarm. Pulling her shirt off to strip down for her shower she bunched the shirt up and wiped the sweat off the small of her back. Turning off the obnoxious dinging alarm, and walked into the bathroom ensuite.

She pushed the thought of any of the stuff she had dreamt of, replacing the thought of the beautiful blue eyed blonde she was going to be able to see in no time, and she smiled.

But the familiar ringing of the gun shot rang on in the back of her head, clinging onto her memories, and she was unable to push it all away. She knew she would never be able to tell a single soul what she had done here in Paris. Not even Piper.


End file.
